Stole
by Karalen the Wood Elf
Summary: On that fateful day, two lives were destroyed at a Duel Monsters Tournament. Now a song is dedicated to the two. Ch.2 has yaoi, so deal with it!


(Hopefully, FF.net won't mess this up like it did to my last story...)  
  
Karalen: This idea came to my head a few days ago...  
  
Inashu: You're always killing off the cute characters, huh?  
  
Karalen: I'm Sorry, ok?! Anyway, the Yu-Gi-Oh characters do not belong to me, nor does the song "Stole" belong to me. Stole is owned by Kelly Rowland. So don't sue me! I OWN NOTHING!!! (sobs) I just revised the song a little to fit with the story.oh! And Casey is my character! Don't worry, she only has a veeeery small part! She doesn't even appear in chapter two! So, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Stole  
  
Audiences screamed loudly as Casey Ukemeri stepped out on stage. She waved to everyone, and gave them a sad smile. Once the audience quieted down, they started to wonder why the pop star looked so sad. Casey walked up to the microphone and said, "Thank you everyone! Today is a really sad day for me however. Two of my best friends were killed today when a boy came to the duel monsters tournament with a gun. They were both shot by him. So, I made a new song. This song is dedicated to my two best friends, Yugi Motou and Mokuba Kaiba." She tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear and began to sing. Tears came out of her green eyes as the chorus came. Here's how the song went...  
  
"He was always such a nice boy.  
  
The quiet one  
  
With good intentions  
  
He was down for his brother  
  
Respectful to his mother  
  
A good boy,  
  
But good don't get attention.  
  
One kid with a promise  
  
The brightest kid in school.  
  
He's not a fool  
  
Reading books about science and smart stuff.  
  
It's not enough, no  
  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa  
  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
  
Since he walked through that dueling door  
  
He's all over primetime news  
  
Mokuba's got the same size hands as Yugi Motou  
  
Put his fingers in the imprints  
  
And danced the Chinese Dueling Show  
  
He coulda been a great duelist  
  
Never had a chance to go that far  
  
His life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know.  
  
No no no no oh They were crying to the camera  
  
Said he never fitted in  
  
He wasn't welcomed  
  
He showed up the parties  
  
We was hanging in  
  
Some guys puttin' him down  
  
Bullying him round round.  
  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
  
Gave him the time of day  
  
Not turn away  
  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far,  
  
He might have stayed at home  
  
Playing angry chords on his guitar  
  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
  
Since he walked through that dueling door  
  
Everybody knows his name  
  
Mokuba's got the same size hands as Yugi Motou  
  
Put his fingers in the imprints  
  
And danced the Chinese Dueling Show  
  
He coulda been a great duelist  
  
Never had a chance to go that far  
  
His life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know.  
  
Yugi could win a duel from five to twenty feet away  
  
Had a tryout with the Elite Duelist,  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday.  
  
Now we'll never see him win that duel  
  
Winning more than Seto Kaiba himself  
  
His life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know.  
  
Now we'll never never never know  
  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
  
Stole (Stole)  
  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Mokuba's got the same size hands as Yugi Motou  
  
Put his fingers in the imprints  
  
And danced the Chinese Dueling Show  
  
He coulda been a great duelist  
  
Never had a chance to go that far  
  
His life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know.  
  
Yugi could win a duel from five to twenty feet away  
  
Had a tryout with the Elite Duelist,  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday.  
  
Now we'll never see him win that duel  
  
Winning more than Seto Kaiba himself  
  
His life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know.  
  
Oh no no no  
  
Yeah their lives were stole."  
  
By the time Casey finished, the audience had tears running down their faces, but not so much as Casey. She gave a final wave, then walked offstage to clean herself up. (that was so not needed, ne?)  
  
  
  
Karalen: WAAAAH!!! Next, I'll do Yami and Seto's reactions to the news of Mokuba and Yugi's deaths on that fateful day. Don't worry! It'll come soon! 


End file.
